


The Journey to Treasure Planet

by CelesteNox



Series: Treasure Planet Rewritten w/ My Self-Insert [1]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Incomplete, Mild Language, Self-Insert, Serious Injuries, Work In Progress, descriptions of injuries, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteNox/pseuds/CelesteNox
Summary: It's Treasure Planet - except my self insert is jammed into the story. What changes? What stays the same? You'll just have to read it to find out. (HUGE WIP - INCOMPLETE)
Series: Treasure Planet Rewritten w/ My Self-Insert [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Adrift in the Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days into the voyage to Treasure Planet, the RLS Legacy comes across a lone lifeboat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thoroughly apologize to the Treasure Planet fandom (if there is one), to the creators of Treasure Planet (especially Ron Clements, John Musker, Ted Elliot, and Terry Rossio), and to the ghost of Robert Louis Stevenson for this atrocity.
> 
> If you haven't seen Treasure Planet, this is likely going to be confusing for you. Please watch the movie, it's among the best Disney movies out there. 
> 
> This is the first part of my Treasure Island Rewritten w/ My Self-Insert series.
> 
> This is a huge WIP and I'm only posting it publicly because drafts are deleted after a month on here. I'll be working on it a bit at a time.

It was a quiet night. The _RLS Legacy_ drifted carefully through the endless, violet void of space. Two figures sat perched in the crow's nest of the foremast. The first figure was large and imposing, a cyborg of considerable heft. His right arm, leg, ear, and eye were intricate cybernetic prosthetics, while his left side was entirely that of an Ursid. In his hands, he held a long length of rope. "Now, _watch_." he said to his companion, a young, disinterested, teenage boy slouching in the nest and holding a rope of his own. The first figure took his rope and tied it into a bowline knot, his eyes focused on it. "Eh?" he said with a smirk, glancing over to where the boy sat. His smirk quickly faded and he let out a quiet gasp, as his companion was no longer there. Instead, there was a bowline knot hooking the rope to a peg in the nest, the rest of the length tossed over and hanging loosely down to the rim of the ship where the boy now walked. Comparing the two knots, he smiled gently, with pride, as the boy's first knot was near perfect. The cyborg chuckled to himself, sitting back in the nest with a sigh. A small, pink blob creature floated up to his side, resting on his shoulder. "There's somethin' about that boy, Morphy," he chortled, bringing his left hand up to pet the creature, "there's just somethin' about him." The blob cooed, pressing himself into the cyborg's cheek. "Aww, yer a good boy, Morph." said the man with a smile. The two gazed out into the night, marveling at the stars above and around them.

It had been about two days since they set off on their expedition to find Treasure Planet, and the anticipation filled his heart with joy. So long he had searched, so long he had waited, so much he had given... Soon, it would all be worth it. As he sat, deep in thought and half in daydream, his eyes slowly began to droop. He sat up with a grunt, shaking himself to attention. "Come now, Morphy. Let's be gettin' to sleep," he said with a yawn, raising his heavy body up. "There are long days a-waitin' for us, and we best take every chance at rest we can get." He brought himself to the edge of the crow's nest, preparing to hoist himself over. "Yes, Morphy, soon enough, we're gonna be rich as..." His rambling trailed off into silence as he spotted something in the distance. "What's this now?" he said, while fumbling around in his coat pocket. From the pocket, he took a spyglass and raised it to his left eye, peering through it at what he previously had seen. Out to the left of the ship, drifting aimlessly in the Etherium, was a lifeboat, seemingly empty at first glance. He looked around, scanning the area for any sign of a ship, but saw nothing. "What do you make of that?" he murmured, peering at the lifeboat once more. He could only make out a few shapes, nothing immediately identifiable from this far away, even with the help of the spyglass. He returned the glass to his pocket and leaned over the edge of the crow's nest. "Ahoy there, Turnbuckle!" he cried, his voice booming through the once silent night like thunder. "There be a lifeboat port side of us! No ship to be seen!"

"A lifeboat?" responded Mr. Turnbuckle, the helmsman, who was a gray alien with many tentacles as his limbs.

"Aye, adrift all on it's own." The cyborg worked his way down to the deck of the ship, Morph following close behind him. "Seems empty."

Turnbuckle looked off to the left of the boat, just barely spotting the lifeboat. "Should we go and get it?"

"We could always use another lifeboat," said Silver, scratching his chin, "and I'm right curious as to why t'is boat is all on it's lonesome. Bring 'er 'round and-" He was interrupted by the sound of the captain's stateroom's door opening behind them. From the room stepped a tall, slender woman with feline features, robed in officer's finery. "What is all this racket?" she said, in an irritated tone, while approaching the cyborg, her hands behind her back and her sternum held high, in most impeccable posture. "Mr. Silver, is something the matter?"

"Ah, Captain! Forgive us for wakin' ye," said Silver, nervously adjusting his hat, "not'in's the matter per say, just an odd occurrence."

The Captain leaned in towards Silver, raising an eyebrow in apprehension. "Care to explain this oddity, Mr. Silver?"

"Aye, Captain. There's a lone longboat off port side. No other ship to be seen." Silver gestured to the left of the ship, pointing off into the distance. "The dinghy is empty, from what I can tell. I was suggestin' that we pick it up; no harm in havin' another lifeboat."

Captain Amelia stepped to the edge of the ship and raised her own spyglass to her eyes, looking off towards the direction of the lifeboat. "Odd, indeed, Mr. Silver." She lowered her glass, turning to the helm. "Mr. Turnbuckle, bring us closer to that dinghy. I'd like to investigate."

"Aye, Captain!" replied Mr. Turnbuckle, steering the ship closer to the lifeboat. Captain Amelia put away her spyglass as she walked down to the main deck. "Mr. Arrow!" she called out, summoning her first mate. From his quarters lumbered a towering, giant man who's skin was seemingly made of stone. "Yes, Captain?" he responded, coming to her side.

"Accompany Mr. Silver in a lifeboat to secure the other, free-drifting lifeboat." she ordered. "Take Mr. Hawkins with you, wherever he is. The three of you should be able to handle this."

"As you wish, Captain." said Mr. Arrow, saluting her. He turned to Silver, approaching him with his hands behind his back. "Fetch the cabin boy and meet me in the boathold." he said, sternly, and he made his way down to the boathold, disappearing from sight.

"Aye, sir! We'll be down quick as light, sir!" replied Silver, making his own way to the crew's sleeping quarters, his footsteps thundering down the stairs. Hammocks filled with sleeping crew members hung from the beams of the ship, gently rocking to the movement of the ships motions. Silver made his way through the sleeping spacers, haphazardly bumping into the hammocks, trying to find which one held the cabin boy. "Jimbo?" he called to the darkness, "Where are ya, lad?" Morph floated ahead of him, chattering over every hammock, before letting out a yip of joy, having found Jim. "Ah, there he is..." Silver murmured, stepping over to the sleeping boy and kneeling over him."Jim? Jim!" said Silver, rocking the hammock, "Get up, lad, we've orders from the Cap'n."

Jim's eyes slowly fluttered open, and he raised his hands, gripping tightly to the hammock in an attempt to steady it. "Orders?" said Jim, groggily. "What orders?"

Silver stood with an exasperated groan. "We're to accompany Mr. Arrow in collectin' a lifeboat that's adrift. Spotted it meself a while ago."

The boy rolled over in his hammock, his tired eyes struggling to find Silver's silhouette in the darkness of the room. "A _lifeboat_?" he said, rubbing his face, "You're waking me up just so we can get _a lifeboat_..?"

"Now, none of that, lad." Silver said, placing his balled fists to his hips. "Orders is orders!" He grabbed the bottom end of the hammock with his right hand, tilting it forward, which caused Jim to roll out of it. He hit the floor with a soft _thunk_. "Up with ye! Mr. Arrow's been waitin' on us long enough."

Jim begrudgingly stood, rubbing his sore side. "Is there something important in the lifeboat?" he said, adjusting his shirt.

"Not that we could tell, Jimbo," responded Silver, turning and making his way to the stairs. "Looks completely empty. Not a t'ing to be seen in it."

"Oh, great. I get woke up to bring in an empty lifeboat." quipped Jim, sliding on his boots. He slipped into his jacket, briskly jogging to catch up to Silver. "I'm glad it was something important, at least." he said, his words oozing with sarcasm.

Silver placed his left arm around Jim, pulling him close with a deep chuckle. "That's the life of a spacer, Jim."

The two made their way down to the boathold, where a stoic Mr. Arrow waited for them. Silver approached him, saluting. "Silver an' Hawkins, reporting for duty, sir!" he chimed.

"Very good," Mr. Arrow responded, "let us prepare the lifeboat and head out to gather the other." He and Silver took to each side of the lifeboat, untying the ropes that secured it in place. "Cabin boy," boomed Mr. Arrow, "open the hatch."

"The large lever behind the beam," said Silver, stepping into the boat and starting it's engine, "ya can't miss it." Jim nonchalantly made his way to the lever and tried to push it down with one hand, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again, this time using both his hands and applying his full weight to the lever until finally it lowered, causing the hatch beneath the lifeboat to open. "Good lad, Jimbo!" cried Silver, which Morph mimicked, "Now come an' get in the boat." Jim scurried back to the boat, jumping into it and landing beside Silver. “Morph, you stay here, aboard the ship,” said Silver, “We’ll be back shortly.” Morph nodded, floating off.

"Steady, now." said Mr. Arrow, stepping into the boat and sitting down. "Mr. Silver, lower us down."

"Aye, sir!" responded Silver, and the lifeboat began to lower down through the open hatch in the bottom of the ship. As it left the confines of the boathold and made it's way out into the Etherium, the solar sail unfurled and opened, and the boat began to hover. "Orders, sir?"

"Bring her up, steady, heading port side of the _Legacy_." responded Mr. Arrow. "East."

"Aye, sir." said Silver, steering the boat out and upwards from beneath the ship.

The trio headed at an even pace towards the other lifeboat, the only sounds between the three being the hum of their boat and the gentle rush of the solar winds. After a few moments, they came upon the other lifeboat, hovering alongside it. The other lifeboat was in moderate condition, with the hull of the boat being completely in tact, while it's sail showed signs of tattering around the edges. It's engine was active and it's sail was set, but it hovered desultorily in the Etherium, with no clear direction, destination, or purpose. "Mr. Silver," said Mr. Arrow, "hold her steady while I cross over to the other lifeboat."

Silver held their lifeboat still with his left hand, hovering it in place. "Aye, sir." he said, using his right arm to steady the other lifeboat. "Beggin' yer pardon, sir, but wouldn't it be safer to send the boy across? He's lighter, if you'll take no offense."

Mr. Arrow shook his head. "Lighter though he may be, the boy lacks the knowledge of how to properly sail a lifeboat."

"I'm a quick learner." Jim said, standing.

"It's true, sir," said Silver, "the boy catches on fast."

"The boy will stay in this boat with you, Mr. Silver," said Arrow, cautiously stepping over into the other boat, teetering in an attempt to balance himself. "I am acting on direct order of our Captain," he continued, "and I don't intend to disappoint her by potentially losing the other lifeboat due to a boy who's never before sailed."

Jim raised his voice. "If you'd just give me a chance, I could-"

"You will stay in the boat with Mr. Silver, Mr. Hawkins." Mr. Arrow commanded. "That is an order."

Jim let out an aggrieved sigh, sitting down with his arms crossed. "Yes, sir."

"Very good, Mr. Hawkins." Mr. Arrow said, beginning to shift through the contents of the other lifeboat, focused solely on the task at hand. "In time, you will learn how to sail a lifeboat."

The boy closed his eyes, rubbing at his brow. Silver, upon seeing this, spoke up. "Jimbo," he said, adjusting in his seat. "maybe one day, I'll show ya's how t' sail one of these dinghies." Jim opened his eyes, looking over at Silver with an apathetic expression. Silver offered a smile of reassurance. "Now, Jim, don't take ol' Arrow's orders personally," he said, "duty is duty, and I'd hate to see the Cap'n cross." Jim expression softened, a slight curve appearing at the corner of his lips. "Ah, don't you worry, lad," said Silver with a chuckle, "You'll be racin' 'cross the stars in no t-"

"Wellaway, Mr. Silver!" cried Mr. Arrow in a distressed tone, "Fasten the hitches and make for the ship! Full speed ahead!"

"A-aye, sir!" responded Silver, releasing his right arm's hold on the other lifeboat. "Jim, toss me that rope at yer feet!" He pointed to the boy's feet, where a coil of rope laid. Jim stood and gathered it up, throwing it to Silver. "Good lad." he said, standing up and tying one part of it to the end part of their lifeboat and to the front part of the other lifeboat. "Hitches fastened, sir!" he said, sitting back down. "Brace yerself, Jimbo!" he said, "Full speed!" The lifeboats shot off towards the legacy, Jim falling onto his back with a groan, landing at Silver's feet. "Careful, lad!" said Silver, his eyes never leaving the path ahead. "Ya alright?"

"Yeah, just a little-" The boat lunged abruptly upwards, tossing Jim around. " _Ngh_ , sore."

"Ah, sorry Jimbo," Silver said, struggling with the tiller, "these currents are tricky in a little skiff like this, an' our speed ain't helpin' none."

"Why does Arrow want us to go so fast?" said Jim, sitting up. "Do you think he found something?"

"I dunno, Jimbo," Silver replied, "but orders is-"

"Orders. Yeah, I know." Jim said, finishing his statement. The lifeboat was fast approaching the Legacy, and Silver steered it downwards, heading for the hatch and slowing the speed. "'s gonna be a tight squeeze, Mr. Arrow," he called behind him, to the officer, "how do you figure we get 'em both in?"

"By any means that we can, Mr. Silver." Mr. Arrow gathered up some of the contents of the lifeboat, picking up a long, lumpy mass wrapped in a faded, olive green fabric. "Hoist up your own lifeboat and put her away. Send Mr. Hawkins to get more hands, if you need." He carefully placed the mass over his shoulder and made the leap into the lifeboat that held Silver and Jim. "I've got to get to the Captain, immediately!" he said, climbing up the ropes that hung from the pulleys in the hatch. "Find space for the other lifeboat and empty it of it's supplies," he said, making it onto the ship, "But do not damage either lifeboat!" And those were his last words before he disappeared up the stairs that led to the main deck.

Silver and Jim looked at each other. "I wonder what could've been so important." said Jim, grabbing the loose-hanging ropes from the hatch.

"Who knows?" said Silver, securing the lifeboat's sail and steering the lifeboat upwards, into the hatch. "Could be anythin', really. Erm, hand me those lines, if ye will," he said, reaching an open hand towards Jim. Jim passed over the ropes to him, and he looped them through the lifeboat's pulleys, before tossing one back to Jim. "Heave with me, now, and we'll raise 'er up into the hold."

"Alright." said Jim, taking the rope.

"Now, move back to the other end of the boat, and match me to pull." Silver said. Jim headed towards the bow of the boat, holding his rope. "On the count of t'ree, ready? One, two, t'ree! Heave!" The two of them pulled the ropes together, lifting the lifeboat into the hold. "Now, tie that line to that, er, metal loop there. The securehole." They tied the rope off, securing the lifeboat in place. "Ah, there, lifeboat number one is secured! Now... onto the other..." Silver and Jim looked down at the other lifeboat, which was a significant amount of space below them. Silver took off his hat and scratched his head. "Truth be, lad, I don't know how we're goin' t' get the other boat in here." Silver stepped off of the first lifeboat, onto the floor of the boathold, still peering down at the open hatch. "'s a long way down, and she's not even cleared the hatch..." Silver glanced around the hold, pondering about what to do. "We've enough extra line for it, and we can make room here by shiftin' the other boats a bit to the side..." As Silver paced around the boathold, Jim stepped out of the lifeboat. "Might need ya to go 'n' get some of the other hands, Jim," said Silver, still lost in thought, " I don't t'ink we can do this just the two 've us."

"Don't be so sure," Jim responded with a sly smile, "I've got an idea that I think just might work." he said, taking hold of two of the spare pulley ropes hanging from the boathold's ceiling. 

"I'm all ears, lad, even if one of 'em is a mess of parts." Silver let out a chortle, turning to face Jim. "Now, what's yer-" Silver's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in fear as he watched Jim jump down into open hatch. "JIM!" cried Silver, rushing to the edge of the opening, "Are you _mad_?!" He looked over the edge in panic, gazing down into the gaping hole at the bottom of the ship, expecting the worst, but instead saw Jim rappelling down to the lifeboat using the two ropes from the boathold. Silver let out a relieved sigh, followed by a hearty laugh.

Jim quickly ran the rope through the pulleys on the other lifeboat before sitting down and grabbing the tiller, steering the boat upwards. "I won't be able to hoist it up on my own," he yelled, "see if you can grab that rope and pull with me when I get closer inside the hold!"

"Aye, lad, but the sail!" yelled back Silver, "she'll never fit in while it's still unfurled!"

Jim hurried to close the sail, pulling on the rope attached to it, but met resistance, until eventually, it would no longer move, and the sail was stuck halfway open. "It's stuck!" he cried, tugging on the rope. "I can't get it to close all the way!"

"Bah, bring 'er up anyway, Jim," Silver said, taking one of the pulley ropes, "but be careful about it! She can fit, but we don't want to damage her more than she already is."

"Okay, on three!" said Jim, taking the other pulley rope, "One, two, three!" The boy pulled with all of his strength, Silver pulling as well, and the boat began to rise into the hold, slowly but surely. As it rose higher, clearing the opening, Silver took hold of both ropes. "Jimbo," he said, his words strained, "climb up and get to the hatch lever."

"Are you sure?"

"Aye, we can finish hoistin' her up when the hatch is closed. If she falls, she won't leave t'e ship."

"Alright!" said Jim, climbing up the ropes at a brisk pace. He lept onto the floor of the boathold, rushing to the lever. Using both of his hands and all of his strength, he pushed the lever upward, and the hatch began to close.

"Good lad, Jim!" Silver praised. "Now, come an' help me hoist her!" Jim darted to Silver's side, taking one of the ropes and relieving the cyborg of major strain. The two heaved the boat higher into the hold, securing it in place. Both let out an exhausted sigh of relief. "Ya gave me a right scare there, Jim," said Silver with a chuckle, "will ye warn me the next time you jump out of a ship?"

"Maybe." said Jim with a smirk.

"Oh, "maybe"? Why ya..." Silver's murmuring faded into a deep chuckle, which in turn faded into a yawn. "Ah, come lad," he said, patting Jim on the back, "let's get some shut-eye, eh?"

"Yeah, let's, before we get sent out to collect _another_ lifeboat." The two of them headed towards the stairs to the upper decks. "Oh, wait!" said Jim, spinning around. "The supplies!"

"D'ah, blast it all, I'd forgotten about them." Silver turned around as well, stepping closer to the lifeboat. "Hop up in there an' hand them down to me, Jimbo." He took the boy in his right arm and hoisted him into the boat. Jim began digging through the contents of the lifeboat, most of which were empty boxes, bottles, and scraps of fabric. Jim's nose wrinkled at the rancid, metallic stench coming from the items in the boat. As he moved things around, looking for anything useful, he recoiled in disgust, as his hands were coated in something moist and gooey. "Jimbo?" said Silver, peeking over the edge of the lifeboat, "What's takin' ye so long? Where are the supplies?"

"That's just it," he said, locking eyes with the cyborg, "there's no supplies." Jim picked up an empty bottle, showing it to Silver. "Look? See, it's all junk. Empty boxes, broken bottles, and-" Jim caught sight of his hands in the light of the hold, and stared at the red liquid coating them, unbelieving.

"And what?" said Silver, following Jim's line of sight down to Jim's hands, then back up to Jim's face, where their eyes met in shock. "Come on, lad, get out of the boat," said Silver in a solemn tone, "there's nothing in there f'r us. Let's be off to the Captain, and see what's goin' on here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda bullshitted the make up of the ship. It's a cross between old IRL ships (a galleon, I think) and scifi ships (70/30 rule), and I couldn't find a map or noted image of it, so I'm working with the bits and pieces we've got in the movie, plus some IRL names and lingo for it.
> 
> An Ursid is (supposedly the name of) the species that John Silver is. They're bear-like humanoids. The alien races don't have canon species names, from what I can find.
> 
> Silver talks with the stereotypical pirate accent, and I tried to convey that in written word. Character > grammatical correctness. (Fight me)
> 
> The Etherium is basically space. It's what they call space in the movie. It's different from our space because you can like hear sound in it and breathe in it and shit.
> 
> The boathold is where they store the lifeboats. I dunno if that's an actual thing, but it's what I'm going with. Again, anatomy of the ship is a big, fat mystery. Boat nerds, have mercy. You might argue that it's the bilge, but I disagree.
> 
> A "spacer" is the movie's version of a sailor. Since, y'know, they're in space.
> 
> In the movie, at the beginning of the voyage, Captain Amelia tells Turnbuckle "South by Southwest", so assuming they're staying the course, then their port-side (left) would be facing east of them. I'm making a huge assumption that they're still heading south/southwest, but that's all I've got to go on.
> 
> The "secureholes" of the lifeboat are those metal hoops. I can't find a fucking name for them, searched everywhere online, so I made one up. I dunno shit so deal with it. (I'm very salty about this.)
> 
> This IS a self-insert fanfic, I'm just taking my time, getting to it, alright?


	2. Fresh Wounds

Jim and Silver quickly made their way up to the main deck, where a small group of the crew had gathered outside of the Captain's stateroom, whispers and soft chatter filling the air around them. "Move out t'e way, boys!" said Silver, pushing his way through them, with Jim following closely behind, his arm held tightly in Silver's left hand. The cyborg raised his right hand and curled it into a fist, pounding on the door of the stateroom so forcefully that it caused the door to quake and rattle. "Cap'n? I hate t' be rude, but we need t' talk." hollered Silver, "Just what, _exactly_ , was in t'at boat?" Silver took a step back as the door slowly began creaking open and Mr. Arrow appeared, the officer's sturdy body concealing the contents of the room behind him. "Mr. Arrow," said Silver, his volume lowered, "I t'ink we deserve some answers."

Mr. Arrow stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. "And answers you'll get," he said, sternly, " _tomorrow_." He turned towards the crowd of crewman. "Return to your posts or your hammocks, men. Captain's orders." He then turned to Silver, locking eyes with him. "That means you, as well, Mr. Silver."

Silver's brow furled in anger as he scowled at the officer, his right eye glowing bright red. "Answers we'll get **t'night** , Mr. Arro'. Orders or not, the boy and I deserve 'em!" Saying this, Silver tugged Jim towards Mr. Arrow, gesturing with his right hand towards Jim. "Look at 'is hands, Mr. Arrow," said Silver, getting louder with each word, holding one of Jim's hands up, "D'ye think he deserves answers as to why they're covered in _blood_?" A wave of silence surged through the crew, the creaking of the _Legacy_ and the solar winds the only sounds to be heard.

Mr. Arrow looked down at Jim, his stoic expression softening slightly. He let out a sigh, turning towards the door. "I'll speak with the captain." he said, opening the door and disappearing into the room. Silver let go of Jim's arm, placing his hand to Jim's shoulder. "Are y' ok, lad?" he said softly, peering down at the boy's face.

"Yeah," Jim responded, nodding, "yeah, I'm fine, just a little..." His voice trailed off as he looked at his blood-covered hands, his stomach knotting in his gut. Morph appeared, floating up from the grating that covered the galley, and swirled around in the air, circling Jim. "Hey, Morph..." said Jim, looking away from his hands. "Hey Morph!" the little creature mimicked.

Silver raised up his hand and petted the little blob, which chattered in delight having received some affection.

( ** _A/N: Will work on it more later. Currently trying to get a hold of the book "Jim's Journal" so I can read it. I'm kinda pausing the series until I do. Sorry!_** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT my self insert finally appears!


End file.
